The Convergence of Ages
"Time and space has made this meeting impossible, and yet here we stand, a testament to the will of humanity. Let us not fail them!" -Allison Fairbourne (aka Lionheart, the Hero of Bower Lake) Synopsis Not long after the events of Fable 3 conclude, the unseen Corruptor makes one final attempt to wipe Albion off of the face of the world. Using a time snap, it summons the greatest threats that Albion ever faced, bringing them together under one banner and destroy it once and for all. Sensing this through the power of The Spire, Theresa creates her own time snap to bring forth the greatest Heroes that Albion ever produced, so that they might stand together in order to halt the advances of the Alliance of the Ages. Characters Theresa- The immortal, blind seeress who was the sister of the Hero of Oakvale. She aided every one of Albion's greatest Heroes to their greatest triumphs. Jack of Blades- The ancient force of evil who threatened Albion against the guard of the Hero of Oakvale. Said to be ageless due to the power of his mask, Jack wields the terrible power of the Sword of Aeons. Centuries ago, he used the Sword to try to end the great Bloodline of Heroes, but he was stopped by the sole survivor of the Line, the Hero of Oakvale. Lord Lucien Fairfax- A maniacal, power-hungry tyrant who is driven by the loss of his family, Lord Lucien attempted to rebuild the Tattered Spire in order to destroy Albion. He was thwarted by the Hero of Bower Lake. The Crawler- A creature that came from across the sea, it is unknown from where the Crawler first originated, but it was thought that it served a higher master known only as The Corruptor. It allied itself with the entity known as the Darkness and tried to destroy Albion, but it was destroyed itself by the Hero of Brightwall. The Corruptor- An entity of unknown origin, The Corruptor is thought to have been in existence since before the Old Kingdom. It has forever been an enemy of Albion. Samuel Marissae- Also known as Sabre, the Hero of Oakvale. Samuel's parents were slaughtered by bandits when he was a young boy. Adopted by the Guild of Heroes, he became the greatest Hero the land had ever known. Samuel was the one who killed Jack of Blades before destroying the Sword of Aeons, so that its evil might never again threaten Albion. Wielding his customized greatsword Pertinax and the power of Will, Sabre defended Albion from every threat it encountered for nearly one hundred years. Allison Fairbourne- Also known as Lionheart, the Hero of Bower Lake. Allison's sister, Rose, was the first victim of Lord Lucien's campaign against Albion. Almost a victim herself in her childhood, Allison grew to become a great Hero and eventually killed Lucien and deactivated his Tattered Spire. It is remarkable that she should have done all this, given that she never showed any sign of being able to use Will, as all her ancestors had. After wishing for the resurrection of all those who died building the Spire, she became the Queen of Albion. The land experienced its first Golden Age under her rule. Avery Fairbourne- Also known as Avenger. The brother of Allison, Avery shared his sister's desire for revenge after their sister, Rose, was murdered by Lucien. He was not however, targeted by Lucien's wrath. Being younger than his sisters, he had been hiding when they went to Castle Fairfax that dreaded night. Once news of Lucien's acts reached him, he assumed that both of his sisters were dead, and he swore vengeance. He sought out Theresa, so that he might gain the power he needed for his revenge, and thus learned of Allison's survival. Together, they trained and became great Heroes. Although, while his sister quested for the Tattered Spire, Avery went seeking adventure in the land. On his journeys, he thwarted many a bandit, killed many a balverine, and won the heart of many a maiden in peril. Once his sister became Queen, he offered his services to her as a mercenary for the crown. Courtney Aricaylee- Also known as the Princess, the Hero of Brightwall. The daughter of Allison the Queen, Courtney was raised in the palace in Bowerstone, shielded from the issues of the kingdom her whole life. Trained in combat in the castle, Courtney displayed no adeptness in Will as her ancestors had. When her mother passed away, her brother Logan ascended to the throne. A corrupt ruler, Logan earned the hatred of his subjects and his sister. After the execution of her best friend on Logan's orders, Courtney set out to incite a rebellion against Logan, so that she might take the throne and fix Albion herself. After her successful coup, Courtney learned of the plots of the Crawler to destroy Albion. With her brother's help, she turned away the attack. With the Crawler defeated, Courtney ruled Albion in peace for the next many years. Organizations The Alliance of the Ages- The combined powers of Jack of Blades, Lord Lucien, and the Crawler, united under the Corruptor. Terminologies Time Snap- An event that occurs when a magic wielding being utilizes their powers to first freeze time, and then to bend it. Using this power, one would be able to travel in time, or bring items or people into different time periods. Although, that is assuming that one would have absolute mastery of the Slow Time spell and the control and skill needed to locate the desired time frames. One would truly have to be a Master of the Will to successfully enact a time snap.